Gargoyles, Andalites, and Vampires WHAT!
by Grimwood
Summary: Um, well, the Gargoyles and Andalites find themselves dealing with the vampires of "Forever Knight". Incomplete, but hope you like it anyway.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for characters/species not already owned by someone else. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon. This crossover story line contains all three. Enjoy! ~Grimwood ~grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
Oh, a couple of notes: * = telepathy/thought-speak " = regular speech/quote ~Commercial Break~ = generally, a shift in characters and/or location that lets you take a break for getting a snack or whatever and can be ignored ~~ = automatic translation of the Pokemon spoken language # = translated Yeerk speech {} = a translation of anything else that needs translating. If you need to see what an Andalite looks like, go to http://www.scholastic.com/animorphs and click on the link that goes directly to the books. It shows Ax on some of the book covers, his brother on the cover to Andalite Chronicles, an Andalite female on Hork-Bajir Chronicles, and Visser Three/One, who has an Andalite host body, on Visser. IF a person wishes to "borrow" a character that I have invented, they must ASK FIRST! I will then consider letting them use it.  
  
Gargoyles, Andalites, and Vampires . . . WHAT?!   
  
Part 1: Quarryman at the Raven  
  
The Quarryman had been disappointed when a strange cat had protected the green Gargoyle of Manhattan's clan. He was browsing for a good tavern to visit when he spotted some folks entering one he'd never noticed before! The bar was called The Raven and had a picture of such a bird above the place's name.  
  
The Quarryman, Edward Morgan, followed the next person into the building. He stayed for maybe half an hour when he realized something strange: there was only one type of beverage being served, and it was red. Morgan walked up to the bartender and inquired, "What sort of wines are served here?"  
  
The bartender looked at Edward with flashing yellow eyes. With an unanticipated calm and delicateness came the reply, "You don't like what we serve. You will leave this bar at once."  
  
Quarrymen were trained to recognize hypnosis so that they wouldn't be hypnotized by one of the Gargoyle scum. Edward Morgan was no different and bluntly said, "You Gargoyle lover! I won't leave until I know what you're guarding here. If I don't, I'll call my backup!"  
  
"Gargoyle lover? What's a - "  
  
"Don't play dumb with ME!" Edward pulled his hammer from behind his back and charged it up. "I am a fully trained member of the Quarrymen," he fumed, holding the hammer with hand and pointing to himself with the other. "I promise, the Quarrymen will discover what you're hiding here!" He slammed the hammer onto the table, shattering it. "I could call in my back up now, or I could come back with them during the day and smash any Gargoyle you're hiding!"  
  
"Sir, we do not harbor anything you or the Quarrymen would be interested in," the bartender stated calmly. "Leave now, or I'll call in the guards. If I do that, I'll have to have a chat with LaCroix. And if that happens, rest assured you will be the one with a load of regrets on your plate."  
  
Edward left, grumbling about "Gargoyle lovers" and "Gargoyles shouldn't exist."  
  
~That same night, an hour later at the Eyrie Building~  
  
The Clan, the Mutates, the Xanatoses, Owen, Elisa, Matt, the Animorphs, Titania, Oberon, various Pokemon, and two new people were in the courtyard. One was tall, blonde, and a great detective. The other was his partner, who was barely shorter and certainly heavier set. They went by Nick and Schanke.  
  
Marco, ever the tactician, asked, "What motivation would put a member of the Quarrymen into a place like that?"  
  
~~I protected Lexington from that Quarryman earlier this night! Maybe he thought it had Gargoyles to tackle in it,~~ Tekkno the Meowth suggested.  
  
*I doubt it,* Ax stated. *If Quarrymen thought noble beings like Gargoyles were in places with no respect or dignity of the species - *  
  
~~Okay, am I the only Pokemon Ax lost?~~ Soda the Eevee interrupted.  
  
~~Nope. He lost me, too,~~ Ax's Pikachu replied.  
  
~~Ditto,~ Myth and Legend, the two Stantlers, stated.  
  
Nick looked from the Andalite to the Pokemon and finally to Schanke. Marco piped up, "Andalites think they know everything about all species." Shrugging, Marco looked up at Goliath and Talon.  
  
Talon angrily said, "I don't CARE about the MOTIVES of Quarrymen! The point is that they are sticking their," his fists began to glow with electric energy, "ugly masks and hammers where they DO NOT belong!"  
  
His sister patted his shoulder and tried to calm him. "Talon, please. We don't need this place to have an electric short with guests here, do we? Besides, at least they've not hooked up with Sevarius."  
  
Schanke was shocked. He said, "Sevarius? That nutty doc's still alive?"  
  
"So there were a few times I found Doctor Sevarius useful. If people thought he was alive, he would never have gotten away with some of his experiments," Xanatos calmly informed the visiting detective.  
  
"Nick, is what Mr. Xanatos done even legal?" Schanke turned and demanded of his partner.  
  
Nicholas Knight cut himself short before blurting out the fact that he was a vampire and technically dead himself. The detective this was a bad idea for two reasons: 1) Schanke didn't know Nick was a vampire in the first place, and 2) vampires had a pretty sore reputation.  
  
Elisa stated, "Good question. The problem is, how do you prove someone legally dead with the fact they are neither trusted nor liked nor alive to the general public without creating havoc?"  
  
"Point taken, Maza," replied Schanke.  
  
Marco glanced at Owen and sighed. Though thinking himself crazy, the Animorph boldly interrupted, "Detectives, detectives! Can we PLEASE get back on track? Quarrymen are hazardous. We do want them stopped, don't we? My best friend has gotten to like morphing Brooklyn and occasionally gets himself turned to stone. I would rather not be the one to find him shattered by illegal Quarrying, so to speak."  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Following night, at the Raven~  
  
Marco, Broadway, Lexington, and all their Pokemon had agreed to join the four detectives - Matt, Elisa, Schanke, and Nick - in searching the Raven for clues on the Quarrymen. Marco's Scyther, Sir Knight, was the only Pokemon out of a Pokeball. It stated, ~~This place is strange!~~  
  
"Strange? This place? Naaah. You want strange," Marco replied, "try being at the Yeerk Pool during the war against those slugs!" He shuddered at the memories of the pool and what the yeerks did to break up his family.  
  
"What was that?" Schanke, who hadn't been paying much attention, asked Marco.  
  
"Nothin'," the Animorph replied calmly.  
  
Nick whispered something to Schanke. The naïve detective shrugged and left. Elisa exchanged glances with Matt. Then they looked at Broadway, and all THREE of them gave Detective Knight a very sharp look demanding an explanation.  
  
"Simple," he stated calmly. "But I'll explain inside the Raven, if you don't mind." All of them entered the tavern and followed Nick to a man called LaCroix.  
  
~Three hours later~  
  
  
  
"So THAT'S why you had Schanke vanish!" Marco exclaimed. The secret of the vampires had been told.  
  
Matt Bluestone shook his fist and stated, "If it's not the Illumanati, it's some NEW secret society that we must protect! How do I ever get myself into these things?"  
  
LaCroix stated bluntly, "Because that is the way you are."  
  
Marco chuckled as he recalled Sir Knight. The Animorph took a few moments to calm down before saying, "Your choice to chase the Illumanati, but you didn't ask for vampires, Gargoyles, or-"  
  
"Andalites?" Matt querringly finished. The reason he did it in a question was because he saw some heading their way!  
  
"Yeah! Andalites!" Marco exclaimed. Then he followed Bluestone's gaze. On a more subdued note, he repeated, "Andalites. Definitely Andalites."  
  
In marched three Andalites, two females and one male. *Marco*, the male stated, *Prince Jake would appreciate your advice on how to keep visiting Pokemon trainers from offending Andalites and Gargoyles.*  
  
"An' who's the lady Andalite, Ax-man?" Marco boldly asked about the younger female.  
  
*I am Andreecia-Ellanora-Isthyria. I am what you would consider Aximili's first cousin. Technically, I am his only cousin,* one female stated, stepping delicately forward.  
  
The other female, Ax's mother, fumed, *What manner of facility is this place?*  
  
LaCroix replied simply, "A tavern, Madame. Surely you know of such places where humans go to relax?"  
  
The elder female Andalite all but growled back, *It is NOT a place for warriors such as Marco and Aximili to be! Come, Marco! The leader of the Animorphs requires your presence!* She stalked out.  
  
Matt and Broadway gave long, low whistles. Broadway asked the remaining Andalites, "What got on her bad side?"  
  
Aximili-Esgourath-Isthill replied, *She is displeased with the manner in which the humans are rapidly becoming popular amongst Andalites. Mother also has not yet forgiven me for taking the blame for the breaking of the law we Andalites call "Seerow's Kindness."*  
  
"Ouch. What d'ya think she'll do to me if I don't follow at once?" Marco mischievously inquired. Thinking better of it, he went after Ax's mother shouting, "Wait for me!"  
  
Lexington, meanwhile, was being scrutinized by Andreecia-Ellanora-Isthyria. He scrutinized her right back! "What do I call you for short?" the small, green Gargoyle inquired.  
  
Startled, she replied with all four eyes on Lexington, *I will allow you to call me Dreesh. Your friends may do so as well. And what do I call you?*  
  
"Call me Lex or Lexington," he stated, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
~That day, around 11:00 am, at the Raven~  
  
Edward Morgan and several other Quarrymen were fully suited up and had their hammers charged. Morgan was the first to enter. As he did, and the others followed, Edward observed the lack of humans in the building. He asked, "What's going on here?"  
  
Another Quarryman stated, "I thought you said this place was packed with civilians."  
  
A debate is beginning, and so is the story. Like I frequently say:  
  
Temporarily The End. 


End file.
